


Three Things

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny seven pound, six ounce baby girl can bring a man to his knees faster than anything Danny’s ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [houseboat10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=houseboat10).



> Original prompt: How about after the new baby is born and Steve and Danny have visitation. The new baby can be an infant or any age you want.

He’s never seen Steve’s hands shake like this. The open awe on his face, the almost tears in his eyes as a tiny fist closes around his finger. He remembered the same feeling the first time he held Grace. A tiny seven pound, six ounce baby girl can bring a man to his knees faster than anything Danny’s ever known.

“Rachel,” Steve whispers, eyes never leaving the tiny bundle in his arms, “she’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Danny has to reach out then, and grab onto Rachel’s hand as they watch Steve’s heart melt in front of them. Steve had told him the last baby he’d seen up close had been Mary, and counting their mere four year age gap Danny didn’t think that really counted.

Rachel looked up at him with a smile, as she twined their fingers together. “Well Daniel, it seems we managed to do three things right."

He smiles as Steve adjusts his grip as if he was holding a glass vase. “Three?”

“Grace, Mattie, and Steve.”

Danny looked back to where Mattie was trying to grasp Steve’s finger again, right below the silver band circling his finger, and smiled.

“Yeah Rach, I think we did.”


End file.
